Cuatro Estaciones Contigo
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Fue en un invierno frío cuando el romance comenzó. 365 días, 4 estaciones a través de las cuales el amor fluye, crece y se hace eterno. Kenyako, guiños a otras parejas.
1. Diciembre

**Cuatro estaciones contigo**

Por _LovelyFlower_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Otra vez, han pasado años sin escribir. Mas bien sin publicar porque sigo escribiendo, escribiendo mal pero lo hago. Les traigo un Kenyako (obvio) porque aún mantengo la esperanza de ver algo de ellos en el último ova de TRI.

Serán relatos en orden cronológico, abarcando un año entero (las cuatro estaciones). Puede haber guiños a otras parejas, trato de mantener a los personajes IC y respetar el canon. El año es cualquiera, lo dejo a su imaginación.

Acepto criticas feliz, hace mucho no publico y siento que estoy oxidada en esto de escribir.

* * *

 **Invierno - Diciembre**

Navidad. La excusa perfecta para reunirse los doce a celebrar. Para Ken, aquella fecha solía traer recuerdos agradables, fue en aquella ya lejana navidad del 2002 cuando por fin se sintió aceptado por quienes ahora eran sus amigos. Se reunieron en el departamento que compartían Yamato y Sora, una vez que estuvieron todos, cenaron y repartieron los regalos. Se había vuelto un costumbre que no querían, que no debían perder aunque pasaran los años y la vida los alejara cada vez más. Brindaron por eso, por no perder aquel lazo que los unía, por seguir siendo los niños elegidos, aunque de niñez poco les quedaba.

Mientras todos conversaban alegremente en la sala, Ken notó a Miyako en el balcón, con la mirada fija y ligeramente temblando. Se disculpó con Daisuke y Takeru, con quienes hablaba hasta ese momento, y caminó hasta la pelimorada. Se quitó la bufanda y se la colocó en el cuello con suavidad. Ella se sobresaltó y lo observó con curiosidad.

—Estas helada—le comentó Ichijouji a la chica —Es mejor que entremos—

Ella cerró los ojos y se aferró a la prenda de ropa que ahora cubría su cuello, estaba tibia y olía a una mezcla de jabón y madera. Justo como Ken. Negó con la cabeza —Necesitaba estar sola un momento. No me gustan las despedidas—

La morada se refería a Daisuke, que durante la cena había anunciado que en un par de semanas se iría a Estados Unidos. Era una sorpresa para casi todos, a excepción de Mimi, que lo estaba ayudando a buscar empleo y un lugar donde instalarse en Nueva York, y del mismo Ken, que estaba al tanto de las ambiciones de su mejor amigo.

—Es un idiota, pero lo extrañaré —se sinceró Miyako. Ken sonrió suavemente.

—Todos lo extrañaremos, Miyako. Pero es su sueño, debemos apoyarlo. Eso hacen los amigos, aunque duela—

Le dolía, era cierto. Motomiya era por lejos su mejor amigo, quien estaba a su lado cuando la oscuridad trataba de emerger y arrastrarlo a las sombras. Pero sabía que era lo mejor para el moreno y su sueño de ser un chef prestigioso. Además, contaría con el apoyo de Mimi en Estados Unidos, lo que le haría el camino un poco mas fácil.

Se quedaron en silencio contemplando las luces de la ciudad, la nieve comenzó a caer. Fue ella quien habló primero.

—Tu también te iras, ¿no es así? —soltó de pronto, en un susurro cargado de amargura —Mimi, Daisuke... si se va alguien mas no lo soportaré—

Entonces pudo ver como las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Miyako sin control. Algo en su pecho se crispó al verla llorar. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarla, pero se contuvo.

—No tengo pensado irme a ningún lado, Miyako— dijo totalmente sincero, buscándole la mirada. La de anteojos seguía mirando el horizonte mientras las lagrimas seguían fluyendo con libertad. Entonces, ella lo observó con sus grandes ojos dorados, esta vez desprovistos de su habitual luminosidad.

—Puede que no vayas a ningún lado, pero sin Daisuke aquí es probable que nunca mas asistas a estas reuniones, inventarás alguna excusa para no venir. Lo sé, Ken, es por él que estás acá. Cuando se vaya, tu... tu...— No pudo seguir hablando, el nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

Ichijouji se sorprendió. No creía que su ausencia (totalmente hipotética hasta el momento) afectara tanto Inoue. Pero junto con la sorpresa, surgió también un dejo de molestia. No era solo por Daisuke y su evidente lazo de amistad, todos eran importantes para el.

Taichi y su habilidad de infundirles _valor_ hasta en los momentos mas difíciles.

Yamato y sus silencios, que enmascaraban la _preocupación por sus amigos_.

Sora y el inmensurable _amor_ que entregaba a cada uno de los elegidos.

Koushiro y su capacidad de solucionar cualquier problema con su _inteligencia_.

Mimi, su _inocencia_ y confianza apabullante que tenia en cada uno.

Jyou y sus miedos, que lo hacían ser un gran _apoyo_ ante cualquier situación.

Takeru y su simpleza, su facilidad de ver la vida mas fácil y no perder la _esperanza_.

Hikari, tal vez la única que podía entender su miedo profundo a la _oscuridad_.

Iori y su seriedad y sentido de _responsabilidad_ en todo aspecto de la vida.

Y Miyako... ella era tantas cosas... su alegría, su espontaneidad, su forma de sentir y vivir la vida tan profundamente.

Le dolió ¿Como era posible que ella creyese que solo estaba ahí por el moreno? Probablemente era su culpa, la timidez aún no le permitía mostrar sus sentimientos claramente. Debía cambiar eso, debía lograr que ella entendiera que no se iría, que sus miedos eran infundados.

—No me iré— repitió, con firmeza. Ella no lo miraba, él solo podía escuchar sus sollozos ahogados entremezclados con el ruido de la ciudad.

—No te creo— soltó ella, sus miradas se cruzaron en una mezcla de emociones. Tristeza, esperanza, miedo, vergüenza.

El peliazul sonrió antes de hablar—Que puedo decir o hacer para que me creas?— ella se mantuvo en silencio, solo levantó levemente los hombros.

Nunca supo si fue el deseo de romper el silencio o el alcohol en su sangre que causaron que lo proximo que hiciera fuese tomar el rostro de Miyako, secarle los rastros de lágrimas y juntar sus labios a los de ella. Suave, sin prisas, y contrariamente a lo que podia ser, sin vergüenza alguna.

Se alejó unos centímetros de ella, aún podía sentir su respiración tibia en medio del frio ambiental —¿Ahora si me crees?—

Miyako aun tenía los ojos húmedos, pero la sonrisa en sus labios fue luminosa —Creo que aún un no me queda tan claro—

Sus labios se juntaron nuevamente, esta vez con menos suavidad.

* * *

Eso fue... ay, los shippeo tanto a estos dos. Aún no se cuántos capítulos saldrán, en principio iba a ser uno por estación, pero se me ocurrieron mas ideas.

Gracias por leerme. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Escrito y publicado del 22/01/2018


	2. Febrero

**Cuatro Estaciones Contigo**

por _LovelyFlower_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola de nuevo! Estoy aprovechando de escribir lo que mas pueda, lo que aguante la inspiración. Creo que para esta historia serán 7 capítulos y el último ya lo tengo escrito. Seguimos en invierno y seguimos con el Kenyako. Gracias por pasarse por aquí y perdonen las faltas de ortografía u otros horrores que puedan encontrar.

* * *

 **Invierno - Febrero**

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo: su mejor amigo se había ido a Estados Unidos, tenía "algo" con la persona que podía decir era su segunda mejor amistad (justo después de Daisuke) y hace sólo un par de horas le notificaban que había sido aceptado en la Academia Nacional de Policía.

Estaba feliz, pero (maldita palabra, siempre arruinándolo todo) aquello significaba pasar tres meses en Kyoto, como parte del pre entrenamiento policial. Si le iba bien, a partir de julio comenzaría con los seis meses regulares preparación en la academia en Tokyo y a partir del siguiente enero ya podría comenzar como pasante en alguna de las áreas especializadas. Si destacaba durante la preparación, podría escoger su próxima destinación.

Tres meses, tal vez no era tanto. Pero si lo era para él que, justo un par de semanas atrás, le había prometido a Miyako no dejarla. Maldito destino, siempre haciéndole todo mas difícil.

Pensaba en eso cuando sintió unas manos cubriéndole los ojos. El inconfundible olor a lavanda le confirmó que Miyako había llegado.

—Perdón por el retraso, Ken-kun. Momoe llegó tarde a relevarme en la tienda—

Llevaba unas botas rojas, en contraste con las medias verdes y vestido a cuadros. El abrigo, un poco mas corto que el vestido en tono claro, contrastaba con el morado de su cabello y el rojo en sus labios. Ken tuvo la tentación de besarla, como solía hacer desde la nochebuena, pero se contuvo. Había mucha gente a su alrededor. Recordó con vergüenza la reacción de sus amigos al descubrirlos en el balcón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Click_

Fue el sonido de la cámara de Hikari junto al resplandor del flash que los sacó de su burbuja de romance y los volvió a la realidad.

—Te dije que era buena idea lo del muérdago, Sora-chan —añadió la nuevamente castaña Mimi Tachikawa, señalando el ramillete verde que colgaba justo sobre Ichijiouji e Inoue. Ambos miraron hacia arriba y sonrieron, sin confesar que nunca lo habían notado.

—Ken, pensé que tardarías más en reemplazarme. Aún me queda un mes en Japón —reclamó Motomiya, con ambas manos en la cintura, fingiendo un puchero.

El peliazul se sonrojó a rabiar, el comentario de Daisuke dejaba espacio para muchas interpretaciones. Prefirió salir del dilema con gracia.

—Lo siento, Dai, sabes que no te quiero de esa forma —y a modo de confirmación, y con confianza nacida desde algún lugar muy recóndito de su corazón, abrazó a Inoue por la cintura.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, había sido una reacción y comentario extraño viniendo de Ken. De un tiempo a esta parte había cambiado, todos lo notaban... bueno, puede que no Daisuke. No era misterio que solía ser Miyako quien lograba hacerlo bajar sus barreras. Bien por ellos, si era así. El amor debe sacar lo mejor de las personas, justo como sucedía con ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hasta una banca. No hacía tanto frío como en días anteriores. Intentó buscar las palabras correctas para decirle que no podría cumplir su promesa, por tres meses, pero el resto del tiempo seria fiel a su palabra.

—Miyako... tengo algo que contarte —sintió los ojos dorados clavados en él, que no pudo hacer mas que mirar el piso, que aún tenía rastros de nieve de la última tormenta—Me han aceptado en la Academia Nacional. Voy a ser policía—

La sonrisa de ella lo noqueó —Ken-kun, es maravilloso —señaló Inoue mientras lo abrazaba sin vergüenza alguna. Al sentir a Ken tensarse siguió hablando —Es maravilloso, ¿o no?—

—Debo irme a Kyoto por tres meses —soltó sin ceremonia —Perdón por no cumplir con mi promesa—

La sonrisa de ella menguó un poco, mientras lo liberaba del abrazo, pero de todas formas le sonrió —Ya veo... ¿eso es lo que me querías contar?—

Él asintió. Sus profundos ojos azules reflejaban tristeza. —Miyako, lo siento. De verdad, no esperaba tener que marcharme, quisiera no hacerlo. No ahora, por lo menos. No quiero dejarte—

Inoue permaneció en silencio unos momentos, el nerviosismo se apoderó de Ken. Esperaba reclamos, llanto e incluso hasta pensó que podría recibir una cachetada, tal como cuando niños. Ver a la de lentes tan silente era peor que cualquiera de las reacciones anteriores.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Ken sintió una leve presión en el pecho.

—Debo estar en Kyoto a fin de mes —señaló. Según sus cálculos, eso les daba al menos dos semanas completas para estar juntos.

—Pues... ya sabes que no me gustan las despedidas. De hecho, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Supongo que tendrás muchas cosas que hacer de todas formas. No quiero ser una molestia —rápidamente, Miyako se puso de pie y se alejó un poco de la banca. Se volteó a observar a Ichijouji, con un gesto extraño en la mirada —Gracias por contármelo, Ken. Estoy muy feliz por ti, espero podamos vernos a tu regreso—

Y dicho esto se alejó a paso rápido, dejando al peliazul confundido.

 _¿Así seria todo? ¿Como si las semanas desde nochebuena no significaran nada?_

No iba a dejar que todo terminara así. Se apresuró a seguirla, dándole alcance a unos metros, justo bajo un farol. La jaló de un brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, solo para darse cuenta de que ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

Habló pausadamente, pese a que sentía el pulso rebotarle en la sien —¿Molestia? ¿De verdad crees que eso eres? Eres... tan ingenua a veces, Miyako—ella no respondió —No dejaré que esto nos afecte. No me voy para siempre, volveré—

—Ken... —ella lo observó seriamente, tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz —No tienes que preocuparte por mi, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, ni me debes explicaciones—

Se sorprendió, pero Miyako tenia razón. La frase lo había abofeteado, metafóricamente hablando.

Para él todo había cambiado desde aquella noche, _¿pero acaso se lo había dicho?_ En su corazón, ese momento había marcado un antes y un después en su relación con ella. La quería en su vida, y no solo como una amiga o una simple conocida mas. La quería a ella, y todo lo suyo. Sus defectos y virtudes, alegrías y tristezas, con inocencia y con deseo. Desde esa noche, vislumbraba un futuro, un nostros que se negaba a perder. Estaba harto de perder.

—Te quiero, Miyako, tal vez no he sido lo suficientemente claro al respecto —confesó en un susurro, sonrojado —Lo que esta pasando entre nosotros... no quiero arruinarlo. Te quiero, en serio, y quiero que me esperes. Sé que será difícil mantener un noviazgo a distancia, pero quiero intentarlo. Sé que vale la pena... ¿me darás esta oportunidad?—

—¿Noviazgo? —los ojos de ella se abrieron notoriamente ante la palabra —Ken-kun... tu... —

En ese momento lo entendió todo. Sin importar la vergüenza y las miradas curiosas, le tomo las manos y se arrodilló frente a ella antes seguir hablando. —Sé que no es la petición más romántica que podría hacer, ¿pero quieres ser mi novia? Se que debí habértelo pedido esa noche, en navidad, pero creo que aún tengo problemas con estas cosas. Todo ha pasado tan rápido... tuve miedo de que tal vez ni quisieras estar conmigo—

—Si quiero— se apresuró ella a contestar, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras le hacia un gesto a Ken para que se levantase. Le apretó las manos, pudo sentir su calidez —Claro que quiero, Ken, es que todo me pareció tan irreal. No quise ilusionarme sin saber que significaba esto para ti—

—Te quiero en mi vida, Miyako, estoy seguro de eso desde el primer momento. Todo lo que haga de ahora en adelante, será para poder estar a tu lado y ser felices. Tres meses, y volveré—

La ilusión de ese momento, en el cual no tuvieran que separarse más, sosegó su intranquilo corazón. Se abrazaron bajo la luz, mientras algunas gotas de lluvia caían, haciendo que los transeúntes corrieran a buscar refugio. No les importó.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Primavera - Abril

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Abril

**Cuatro Estaciones Contigo**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de autora: Sigo viva, aprovechando la inspiración. Quería dar las gracias a SkuAg por sus reviews. Me alegra poder ayudar en tu necesidad de Kenyako, espero alguien mas se motive a escribir, ya que también me falta mi dosis de ellos (aun tengo la ilusión de ver algo en TRI). No les quito mas tiempo... ahí les va el capítulo.

Advertencia: lemon... creo. No estoy segura.

* * *

 **Primavera - Abril**

Un mes. Un mes completo sin ver a Ken, pensó triste Miyako al ver su calendario que corría por la segunda semana de abril. Desde la partida del peliazul, hace unas seis semanas, su comunicación había sido mayoritariamente vía correo electrónico y mensajes, ocasionalmente video llamadas. Lo extrañaba, demasiado. Su sonrisa tímida y sus besos febriles se habían vueltos casi tan necesarios como respirar.

Tal vez fue por eso que decidió gastar parte de los ahorros que había juntado con su trabajo part time en comprar un boleto ida y vuelta en el shinkansen(*) hasta Kyoto para ese mismo fin de semana. El lunes siguiente comenzaba nuevamente sus clases en la Todai y el fin de semana siguiente comenzaba la Golden Week(**), lo que le haría aun más difícil salir de Tokyo.

Partió a primera hora del día sábado, por lo que llego a Kyoto a eso de las 10:00 AM. Se dirigió a una plaza cercana al lugar donde sabía su novio se estaba hospedando e inicio una video llamada. Él no tardo en contestar.

—Hola Ken-kun— saludó alegremente, lanzandole un beso a la camara frontal de su teléfono.

—Miyako, ¿despierta tan temprano en sábado? Eso es raro—contestó él despreocupado, con el tiempo hasta había aprendido a bromear de vez en cuando. Ella infló los cachetes en señal de molestia, causando que Ichijouji riera suavemente —Es broma, me alegra que hayas llamado. Te extraño—

—Yo también —respondió ella rápidamente —Y si estoy despierta, es porque hoy el día está muy lindo para pasear... mira—

Cambió a cámara trasera en su celular para mostrarle el paisaje a su novio. A Ken le pareció extraño, pero cuando logró identificar el lugar se sorprendió.

—¿Miyako? ¿Estás... Es broma? —ella volvió a colocar la cámara frontal y su sonrisa traviesa confirmo las sospechas del peliazul —Espera un segundo—

Lo siguiente que pudo haber escuchar fue ruido de llaves, otros objetos moverse y pasos apresurados justo antes de oír una puerta cerrarse. No lograba distinguir nada con la cámara (de seguro Ken había tomado el celular y guardado en el bolsillo). A los segundos escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre a lo lejos.

—¿Miyako?—

En ese momento cortó la llamada y vió a joven acercarse corriendo hasta ella. En tanto la tuvo cerca la alzó en sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza.

—Pero… ¿Que estás haciendo acá? No me avisaste que vendrías—

Le acarició el rostro. Pese a los años, Ken seguía teniendo un rostro aniñado y una mirada que transmitía ternura—Quería darte una sorpresa, supongo. Si te molesta puedo regresar a Tokyo.—

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró a contestar, mientras la dejaba nuevamente en el suelo —Solo no me lo esperaba. Estoy feliz.—

La lavanda sonrió y lo besó. —Tenía que verte, tres meses es demasiado tiempo—

En ese momento, Inoue observó con detenimiento a su novio: lo percibió mas delgado, aunque le pareció notar su espalda levemente mas ancha. De seguro era efecto de las seis semanas de entrenamiento que llevaba.  
Sin inocencia, pensó en que nunca había visto a Ken desnudo, lo mas cercano a eso había sido verlo en bañador el verano anterior, cuando aun eran solo amigos. Sintió curiosidad de verlo, aunque sabía que probablemente no era el momento ni las circunstancias. Sus pensamientos la hicieron sonrojarse, a lo que Ichijouji sonrió divertido.

—¿Qué estas pensando?—el sonrojo de ella aumentó —Vaya, creo que si me extrañabas—

Le dio un golpe suave en el brazo fingiendo molestia. Él le siguió el juego fingiendo estar adolorido. Daisuke les habría dicho que verlos tan empalagados daba nauseas. Se tomaron de la mano, antes de emprender una caminata sin rumbo, contándose todo aquello que no habían dicho en semanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche cayó más rápido de lo esperado. Volvieron a la plaza en donde se encontraron, sus rostros denotaban cansancio.

—Miyako... esto es un poco incomodo, no puedo llevarte a los dormitorios de la academia. Supongo no pensaste en eso, ¿o sí? —ella negó con la cabeza—Tendremos que buscar un... un hotel. Me alojaré contigo, no quiero que te quedes sola en cualquier parte—

La perspectiva de pasar la noche solo con Miyako lo azoraba y maravillaba a la vez. Era hombre y Miyako era una mujer hermosa (Daisuke le habría rebatido este punto claramente), en el tiempo que llevaban juntos aún no pasaban la barrera de los besos y caricias, querían tomarlo con calma. Pero la distancia solo había acrecentado el deseo de ir más allá. Al menos para él, que hasta ese momento desconocía los pensamientos que asaltaron a su novia en tanto lo vio por la mañana.

Ambos estaban sonrojados. —Gracias Ken-kun, la verdad es que no quería quedarme sola esta noche. Tengo el boleto de vuelta para mañana por la tarde, quería aprovechar al máximo la vista—

Él asintió, entendía perfectamente. También quería aprovechar el tiempo con ella. Abrazarla, besarla, sentirla como lo hacía antes de dejar Tokyo atrás. Pero sería distinto, porque esta vez no tendrían la vigilancia de ningún adulto, serían solo él y ella. Y no estaba seguro de poder resistirlo.

Ken la tomó de la mano y caminaron, buscando encontrar algún lugar que se ajustara al escaso presupuesto y que no tuvieran reparos en aceptarlos a altas horas de la noche. Un love hotel (***) era la mejor opción, pero el solo hecho de pensar en llevar a Miyako allí hacía que se le apretara el estómago. No quería que sintiera que estaba obligada a tener sexo con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Habitación 203, ahí tienen la llave. El check out es a las 11:00 am. Que disfruten su estadía—

La mujer de la recepción del hotel, en un perfectamente mecanizado discurso, soltó con suavidad sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Habían encontrado un hotel de una cadena internacional a un precio bastante razonable, por lo que tomaron la habitación doble sin dudar. Ichijouji tomó la llave con la mejillas teñidas de rosa, en la otra mano sostenía el bolso de Inoue, quien lo siguió levemente nerviosa hasta la segunda planta. La habitación daba a una calle poco transitada, algo de luz externa se colaba por las persianas. Fue Miyako quien encendió la luz, y solo entonces notaron la cama matrimonial, los veladores a los costados y una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana. El sonrojo volvió a atacarlos.

Ken se apresuró a acomodar las cosas sobre la pequeña mesa. La lavanda se apresuró a sacar algunas cosas del bolso y encerrarse en el baño. A los pocos minutos salió, ya envainada en una camisa de dormir de algodón en tono verdoso, sin mangas, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla. Caminó hasta la cama y se tendió sobre ella, del lado derecho. Ken la imitó, ambos estaban agotados. Habían aprovechado de recorrer la ciudad, ya que Miyako solo había ido una vez, por un viaje escolar.

—¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?— murmuró la lavanda con la vista en el techo, mientras la invadían los recuerdos —Llegaste con Stigmon aquella vez y me entregaste a Poromon—recordó con una sonrisa, volteó el rostro para ver a su novio —Fuiste algo así como mi héroe aquel día—

Estaban tendidos en la cama, lado a lado sin tocarse. Ichijouji no la miró, tenía los ojos cerrados aunque seguía despierto.

—¿Ken?—

—Dime—

—¿Podemos al menos abrazarnos? No vine hasta acá para que estés tan lejos—

Se sintió un estúpido. La miró con expresión culpable —Lo siento, Miya, pero es difícil estar tan cerca de ti... de esta forma. No quiero faltarte el respeto—

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, podía entenderlo perfectamente porque ella misma se sentía igual. —Lo entiendo, Ken-kun, pero deberías preguntarme si creo que me estás faltando el respeto. No lo haces, de hecho, a veces me gustaría que lo hicieras—

Sus ojos azules se abrieron en la sorpresa y se sonrojó profusamente. Le acarició el rostro y dejó de apartar la mirada. Murmuró el nombre de ella con suavidad, preso de la alegría y temor. El mensaje era claro: ella le estaba dando el pase para dar un paso más en su relación.

—¿Estás segura de querer _esto_ , Miyako? —preguntó mientras la abrazaba y la acomodaba sobre él —No es necesario que hagamos esto, no lo habíamos hablado y puedo esperar—

Ella se separó levemente, quedando acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él—Ken, sé que no habíamos hablado esto, tampoco vine con la intensión de que sucediera algo más entre nosotros. Pero también sé que el resto de tu cuerpo no opina lo mismo —añadió, mientras señalaba el notorio bulto en la entrepierna del hombre. Si era posible, Ken se sonrojó aún más.

—No me puedes culpar por eso, eres hermosa—fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse —Entonces... deberíamos... _hacerlo_... -

Ella asintió. Lo había decidido en la mañana: _quería_ estar con Ken, _necesitaba_ estar con él de esa forma. Lo amaba, sabía que él la amaba... Sería un consuelo para poder soportar estar lejos de él hasta Julio. Con lentitud, dejó que los tirantes de la camisa de dormir se deslizaran por sus hombros, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Ken se sentó en la cama, aún con ella sobre él y la besó. Suave al principio, pero pronto el deseo hizo que la caricia se profundizara, llevó sus manos a los pechos de ella, queriendo grabar en su mente cada detalle de su primera vez. Desde que la conoció, Miyako formaba parte de sus recuerdos más preciados. Este sería uno más, uno que quería atesorar de manera especial. Las manos de ella se deslizaron desde su cintura hasta su pecho, ayudándolo a deshacerse de la polera. El sonrojo en ambos era evidente.

Siguieron un ir y venir de caricias, hasta que Ichijouji alzó a su novia por la cintura y la acomodó de espaldas en la cama. Empezaba a desesperarse. De un movimiento sacó la camisa de dormir que no hacía más que estorbar y la lanzó sin destino. Solo una prenda separaba a la lavanda de la desnudez total.

—¿Totalmente segura? —la miró, Miyako percibió en los ojos azules de Ken un brillo que no había visto hasta ese día —Si no paramos ahora, no aguantaré—

—Si, Ken, estoy segura—

No hubieron mas dudas. Le quitó con suavidad la pantaleta y el mismo se encargó de deshacerse de las últimas prendas que tenía puestas. Se acomodó entre las piernas de la pelimorada y entró en ella con suavidad. Soltó un gemido extraño, embriagado por esas sensaciones totalmente nuevas. La vio con los ojos cerrados, con un gesto de dolor en el rostro. Antes de que él pudiera argumentar algo ella habló.

—Estoy bien, no entres en pánico—

Nunca supo si se lo decía a él o a ella misma. La besó en los labios mientras comenzaba a moverse con lentitud, dándole tiempo a acostumbrase a tenerlo en su interior. Cuando ella dejó escapar un gemido, recién dio rienda suelta a sus instintos y comenzó a moverse con más velocidad.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que se encontraron tendidos lado a lado en la cama, desnudos, manos entrelazadas y respiración aún agitada. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba los rostros de ambos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ken en un murmullo. Ella asintió y se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho masculino. Él le acaricio los lacios cabellos morados y le besó la frente, perlada en sudor —Te amo, Miyako. Recuérdelo siempre, aunque no esté cerca. Faltan solo unos meses y volveré. Y no nos volveremos a separar, te lo juro—

—No es necesario que me jures nada, Ken. Te creo. Sé que estaremos juntos—

Se durmieron abrazados, con la certeza de que su destino ya estaba escrito. Estarían juntos, serían una familia.

* * *

(*) Shinkansen: tren rápido (bala). Entre Tokyo y Kyoto son entr horas.

(**) Golden Week: Semana comprendida entre los ultimos días de abril y primeros días de mayo, en que confluyen varios feriados y celebraciones por lo que los japoneses suelen vacacionar en esa fecha.

(***) Love Hotel: No se como explicar esto, en mi país se le conocen como Moteles, que son habitaciones que se alquilan por horas usadas, mayoritariamente, para tener sexo.

Eso fue, gracias por leerme.

Próximo capítulo: Invierno - Junio


	4. Junio

**Cuatro Estaciones Contigo**

por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de autora: ¡Disculpen por la demora! Han sido semanas agitadas... Me alegra decir que he avanzado, tengo todos los capítulos ya comenzados. Espero poder dejar esta historia publicada completa antes de irme de vacaciones (Japón... yupi!)

Sin advertencias especiales. Gracias por estar aquí, en especial a SkuAg por los reviews.

* * *

 **Verano - Junio**

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! Muchas gracias, Yamato-san—

Miyako se abalanzó a abrazar al rubio Ishida, mientras su novia los observaba divertida. Estaban los tres acomodados en unos pisos, apoyados en la mesada de la cocina. Inoue había ido a almorzar a la casa de la pareja, por expresa invitación del ojiazul.

—De haber sabido, te las entregaba antes Miyako. No pensé que te alegrarías tanto—

—Hace tiempo hago los arreglos para tu banda, pero nunca los he visto en un concierto ¡y ahora estaré en primera fila!—

Desde hace algún tiempo Miyako ayudaba a Knife Of Day, la banda de Yamato, con los arreglos musicales tras bambalinas, pero Yamato nunca la había invitado a alguno de los conciertos. Era primera vez que le entregaba dos entradas VIP para el concierto que se realizaría el siguiente fin de semana.

—Me gustaría que Ken estuviese aquí para acompañarme —soltó la lavanda, su sonrisa se esfumó de inmediato al recordar a su novio, que aún se encontraba en Kyoto.

Sora, siempre maternal, se acercó a ella y la abrazó —Al menos ya falta menos para su regreso, Miyako. Hablando de eso, deberíamos organizar una reunión para celebrar—

—Si, supongo—suspiró desganada—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Me toca cubrir un turno en la tienda. Gracias por el almuerzo y por las entradas. Nos vemos pronto—

—Saluda a Takeru de mi parte—

Los dueños de casa la escoltaron hasta la puerta, le ondearon la mano en señal de adiós mientras la veían perderse por el pasillo.

Al cerrar la puerta, la portadora del amor habló —Yamato... ¿no crees que fue un poco cruel no contarle?—

—¿Contar que? —el aludido fingió inocencia. Ella puso los ojos en blanco —Sora, Ichijouji pidió que fuese sorpresa, no somos quien para arruinarlo—

—Pero Yamato, Miyako cree que aún falta bastante para el regreso de Ken... y resulta que estará de vuelta en un par de días. Se enfadará cuando se de cuenta de que nosotros sabíamos—

El rubio se acercó y la besó en los labios —No creo que le dure mucho el enfado, gracias a nosotros tendrán una noche completa para ellos solos. Es lo menos que podemos hacer, han estado mucho tiempo separados—

—Vaya... me sorprende que ayudes a Ken-kun en esto. Si fuera Takeru, dudo mucho que le dejaras el departamento libre para traer a Hikari—

—Supongo que prefiero evitar la ira de Taichi —confesó Ishida, causándole una carcajada a su novia —No te burles—

Ella le revolvió los rubios cabellos. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La semana pasó veloz y el día del concierto de Knife of Day había llegado. La presentación se llevaría a cabo en un teatro en Shibuya. Miyako y Iori figuraban en primera fila, al llegar divisaron a Sora ya instalada en uno de los asientos.

—¡Sora-san! No me comentaste que vendrías también —soltó alegre Inoue al ver a la peliroja

—No me he perdido ninguno de los conciertos de Yamato—el orgullo en su voz era evidente. Escuchó a Miyako comentar por lo bajo lo romántico que le parecía. Desvió la mirada hacia el castaño junto a su amiga. Ahora eran de la misma estatura, la diferencia de edad pasaba totalmente desapercibida —Me alegra que hayas podido venir también, Iori-kun—

Él sonrió ampliamente —Es un agrado venir, Sora-san. Yamato es muy talentoso—

Siguieron conversando hasta que las luces bajaron, dando inicio al espectáculo. Entre canciones, la lavanda sonreía feliz cada vez que oía alguna de las mezclas hechas por ella para Ishida.

Después de interpretar varios temas, Yamato desapareció por unos segundos y volvió guitarra en mano. Sora supo que el momento había llegado. Por un instante, anheló tener una cámara consigo para grabar la reacción de Inoue a todo lo que estaba por venir.

—Ey, Miyako —Sora habló suave. Iba a mentir, pero era por una buena causa —Yamato me pidió que te dijera que pusieras atención a este tema. Creo que quiere tu opinión para alguna mezcla—

Miyako la observó curiosa, antes de soltar un "OK" despreocupado

Ishida fijó su mirada en Sora, que le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicar que su parte en la misión estaba completa. Para la pelimorada todo aquello pasó desapercibido, no así para Iori, quien prefirió no molestar a su amiga y vecina, que ya estaba totalmente atenta al rubio.

—No suelo tocar este tema en los conciertos —Yamato comenzó el relato, mientras acomodaba el micrófono y la guitarra —Pero un buen amigo, que es un poco tímido, me pidió que lo tocara esta vez para su novia —se oyó un suspiro colectivo ante la confesión de Ishida, él sonrió y miró hacia la izquierda bajo el escenario. Alcanzó a divisar a Ichijouji e incluso en la distancia pudo ver su sonrojo —Espero les guste. Si se lo saben, canten conmigo —

Comenzó a tocar la guitarra. Cerró los ojos al acercarse al micrófono y dejar salir su voz (*)

-.-.-.-.-

 _Caminé en un sendero de nieve, sin un rumbo ni destino en mi mente_

 _Bajo un frío cielo azul, con las manos en los bolsillos y una piedra rodando en mi corazón_

 _Tu amabilidad fue demasiado simple y dolió un poco_

 _No estoy acostumbrado a ser honesto, no se si puedo ser responder sinceramente_

 _Solo en el sube y baja... como todos, esperando a que alguien venga_

 _No soy diferente, pero pese a eso siempre esperé del lado opuesto_

...

Inoue seguía con la mirada fija en Yamato. Pensó en la letra de la canción, un poco mas melancólica que los otros temas que le había oído al rubio. De seguro la había escrito antes, en tiempos oscuros, cuando Sora no era parte de su vida. Al menos no parte importante.

...

 _Nunca fui capaz de decir lo que pensaba_

 _pero he decidido esforzarme para intentarlo_

 _Sé que estará bien_

 _Solo en el sube y baja... Esperé fingiendo que no estaba solo_

 _Si te sientas conmigo nuestros sentimientos estarán equilibrados_

 _Y creo que seré capaz de sonreír_

...

No pudo evitar pensar en Ken. _¿Qué sería ella para él?_. Conocía la oscuridad del peliazul, pero ella no era la luz. Esa era Hikari. Ella se siente tan imperfecta, tan torpe... tan... _tan Miyako_ (Hikari solía decírselo como algo positivo, pero aún no le encontraba lo bueno a ser ella). No lograba entender porque Ichijouji le había pedido que fuese su novia. ¿Podría llegar, con todos esos defectos, a ser para Ken alguien tan importante como lo era Sora para Yamato?. Lo dudaba. ¿Será que alguien pensaría en ella con tanto amor?. Lo dudaba aún más. Se le aguaron los ojos.

Sora, atenta a las reacciones de su amiga lo notó de inmediato. Miró a Yamato y él en seguida supo que hacer.

—Miyako —soltó mientras seguía tocando la guitarra. La lavanda lo miró con dudas —Sí, Miyako Inoue, tu. Mira a tu derecha... Espero te guste la sorpresa—

Pestañeó con dudas, mirando a Sora que estaba a su izquierda, quien le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Sintió como Iori, a su derecha, la jalaba del brazo.

—Miyako, mira... —él señaló con la mano a alguien que se acercaba a paso lento, con un bolso colgado de un hombro y un ramo de flores en la mano izquierda. El castaño tenía una idea de quien era, pero la oscuridad preponderante lo hizo dudar—Creo que es Ichijouji—

La voz de Yamato se escuchaba de fondo, en los últimos acordes de la canción.

...

 _Solo en el sube y baja... como todos, esperando a que alguien venga_

 _El anhelo de verte se extiende en mi corazón como el cielo azul de invierno_

...

—¿Ken-kun?—

Ahora estaban a pocos centímetros, no había duda alguna de su identidad. Ella seguía impávida, se suponía que él estaba en Kyoto y regresaba a fin de mes. Y la invitación de Yamato al concierto, la insistencia de Sora para que pusiera atención a la canción... ¡Ellos lo sabían! Aún no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba pasando. Ni se dio cuenta cuando empezaron a correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Regresé, Miyako... disculpa por no contarte antes, quería sorprenderte —el ojiazul le apartó las lágrimas, completamente sonrojado y temblando de los nervios. Algunos de los presentes ya se habían dado cuenta de la escena y los observaban con curiosidad.

Al sentir las manos de Ken en su rostro, Miyako logró salir del shock y lo estrechó con fuerza en un abrazo. Él le devolvió la caricia y la besó en los labios, murmurándole palabras de amor. Sintieron un par de aplausos y las sonrisas de Iori y Sora.

—Bienvenido de regreso, Ichijouji-kun —la voz del rubio se escuchó en todo el recinto.

¡Que buena manera de regresar!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No pasó mucho rato para que Ken prácticamente arrastrara a Miyako fuera del recinto, sin soltarse de las manos en ningún momento. En seguida la guió hasta un taxi y en menos de quince minutos estaban en su destino, en un edificio de departamentos en Odaiba. Entraron rápidamente y se dirigieron hasta los ascensores.

—Ken... ¿Donde vamos?—preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él solo la miró y le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Ella pronto reconoció el lugar y miró a su novio confundida. Subieron al ascensor y al ver a Ken apretar el numero "12" estuvo segura. Ichijouji sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón unas llaves y ella reconoció el llavero de Ishida al instante. Se sonrojó a rabiar.

—Mis padres no saben que regresé. Necesitaba verte a ti primero. Disculpa por las mentiras, no te enfades con Yamato ni con Sora...—

Salieron del ascensor y caminaron un par de metros hasta la puerta de entrada del departamento que compartían Takenouchi e Ishida. El peliazul introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entraron sin demora. Ken dejó su bolso sobre el comedor y Miyako puso las flores en un jarrón con agua en la cocina. Cuando cruzaron miradas, no hubo necesidad de palabras. Él acortó la distancia y la besó con pasión, llevaba semanas extrañándola.

Fue ella que sintió la necesidad de hablar.

—Ken...—

—Mmm —respondió en un suspiro, estaba demasiado concentrado besando el cuello de su novia, mientras sus manos se perdían bajo el vestido de ella—

—¿Porqué yo? ¿Porqué estás conmigo?—

Ken la observó con la mirada cargada de amor. Decidió dejar las caricias para después, por lo que la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el sillón. Le apretó las manos antes de hablar.

—¿Porqué estás tu conmigo? Estoy roto... en muchos aspectos. Sé que podrías estar con quien quisieras y de seguro serías más feliz—

Negó con la cabeza —Te equivocas. Ya soy feliz... y no estás roto. O tal vez sí, pero te amo de todas formas—

—¿Y no crees que yo siento lo mismo a la inversa? Me haces feliz. No necesito mas razones.—

Lo entendió. El amor solo llegaba, de las formas mas extrañas y diversas. Amaba a Ken porque era él... simplemente. Podía desarmarlo por partes y a cada una encontrarle algo adorable y digno de ser amado. A Ichijouji le pasaba lo mismo, amando hasta esas cosas que Miyako odiaba de si misma. Amaba su risa, su capacidad de vivir cada experiencia al máximo.

Le volvió a acariciar el rostro y la besó con dulzura. Esta vez fueron las manos de ella las que buscaron los botones de la camisa de Ichijouji para desabrocharlos y sentir su piel sin obstáculos de por medio. El peliazul se levantó del sillón y tomó a Inoue en brazos con facilidad.

—Eyyyy... —reclamó la lavanda —¿Desde cuando tienes tanta fuerza?—

—El entrenamiento, supongo —sonrió completamente feliz, mientras caminaba con ella rumbo a la habitación —Y debo practicar para cuando nos casemos—

Ella se sonrojó antes de volver a hablar —¿Te casarías conmigo en serio?. No, mejor no respondas—

Entraron al dormitorio sin prender la luz y Ken depositó con suavidad a Inoue sobre la cama —Claro que me casaría contigo. Siendo sincero, hay muchas cosas que haría contigo—

—Podríamos empezar a hacer algunas desde ahora...—ella lo miró coqueta. La luna llena iluminaba la habitación y pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro masculino. Las manos de él se volvieron a perder bajo el vestido. Pronto la ropa yacía esparcida por todo el lugar y el único sonido que se escuchaba eran sus gemidos. No tanto después, no se escuchó nada más, los sonidos quedaron enredados entre besos y caricias.

.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

(*) Es la traducción de la canción Hitoribocchi no Seesaw de TeenAge Wolves (la banda de Yamato en 02)

Les dejo un abrazo.

Próximo capítulo: Verano - Agosto


End file.
